


Aaannnddd I'm done!

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: S.S. Endurance Week (2018) [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sam has no chill, comedic, horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: S.S. Endurance Week (2018)Day 1: Inappropriate flirting





	Aaannnddd I'm done!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to interpet the theme as inappropriately timed flirting. A warm up I guess? I miss writing these two. 
> 
> Y'all #SaveourSam and check out https://savesamnishimura.tumblr.com/ if you love Sam as much as I do!
> 
> I did have a four part Sam based s.s. endurance fic idea. MIGHT explore that in the future.
> 
> This has been posted early because Idk if i'd be able to do it on the 19th.

The gunfire pins her behind a sarcophagus, five men all hidden behind rubble. Ak-47’s. Everyone’s down to their last bit of ammo, but they have much more than she does, and they’re careful.

_ Bloody hell, _ she curses to herself.

They have the advantage of running even if they did run out of ammo, she doesn’t. This room while not small only has one entrance with no other way out. This doesn’t bother her as much as her bow not being with her does, she always finds ways out. It’s just easier with the only weapon she finds herself unable to easily part with. Like an extension of her.

She psyches herself to rush them, using her last clip to keep them behind cover while she vaults over and uses her knife to finish them off. She’s unable to as it’s this point when she feels the buzzing in her ear. Her earpiece she’d forgotten about amongst the commotion, hope seeps into her chest for a moment and she taps the button. Allowing the call.

Before she can say anything, a familiar voice filters through and part of her wants to be irritated. She can’t.

_ “Hi sweetie,” _ Sam speaks, there’s a series of sounds Lara can’t make out,  _ “What are you wearing? Doing anything tonight?” _

Lara almost wants to ask what she’s even doing, maybe distract herself with the flirtatious banter, but mostly she’s wondering-

“What in the world are you doing?” There’s silence on the other side that gives her, her answer, “No, Sam! You’re supposed to be a city away!” She sounds as equally irritated as she does frustrated.

“And let you leave me behind again?” That hits Lara harder than expected, “please stop giving the bullshit excuse of ‘for your own good’. I’m here whether you like you it or fucking not.”

Lara lets out a growl of frustration before a burst of fire causes her to duck down slightly. She shoots up almost immediately after it’s over and takes a couple of shots, she hits her mark. The shoulder of one man, everyone drops to the ground again.

“Can we flirt and argue later?” She urges.

“Flirt later? No. Argue? Yes,” The sound of cars honking finally reach Lara’s ears, “So...you remember that street racer I dated in college?”

Lara squints at nothing.

“She was horrid, so no.” At least Sam laughs.

“Well, who do you think taught her how to crash so well?”

“What-”

“Impact in six seconds, embrace yourself!”

Lara doesn’t even have enough time to form a full sentence let alone decrypt the message. Not before the wall behind the shooters is hit. With a truck. A very large truck. They scream Lara shouts in surprise as debris flies but she doesn’t waste time.

She stands, finds Sam shaking her head from the impact, and vaults herself over the sarcophagus. The men are trying their best to make it to their feet or guns but Lara’s faster. The last of her ammo is emptied. One to the chest of the bigger of the five, one to the man she shot earlier, one to another that just barely manages to train his gun on her.

The sound of a large THUNK causes her to bolt around, gun in hand. She turns around just in time to see a man fall to the ground and what she assumes is a heavy and full toolbox, ignoring the last two men her attention is on Sam who is half out of the drivers' side window. She just shrugs.

“Really?” She asks.

“What?” Sam speaks innocently, “I didn’t have anything else- Lara!”

Lara’s last bullet lands in between a man’s ribs as she turns sharply to where Sam’s pointing. Letting out a breath of air, unwilling to let herself think about the killing she’s done today, she moves to Sam’s side of the truck viewing the destruction it’s caused. The unconscious man isn’t forgotten, but perhaps he can serve as a messenger to not follow.

Sam’s grips waivers and she starts to fall out of the window, Lara’s quick enough to glide forward and catch her. This close she can see the bruise and blood on Sam’s forehead it makes her frown, but the woman in her arms seems to be fine enough to wrap her arms around Lara’s neck and smile.

“Isn’t this a familiar position?” A brow raises, and Lara rolls her eyes.

“Are you okay? You’ve been hurt, and please stop flirting it’s not appropriate,” Sam snorts, “What?”

“It’s never going to be appropriate. I’m okay, by the way,” She confirms, “You didn’t answer my question, by the way.”

“Which one?”

“What are you doing tonight?” Lara sighs, “Come on, I’m kind of serious now.”

“Fine...taking care of my best friend.” She gives a pointed look.

“What about your girlfriend?” Sam raises a brow.

“She’s in my arms and I’m going to drop her.”

“Aaannnddd I’m done!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is awful but enjoy. I haven't abandoned my other stuff.


End file.
